Mecard Lost Episode: King Of Beasts
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Mecard Creepypasta Lost Episode Disclaimer: I do not own anything - Please watch the Mecard episode "King Of Beasts" parts 1 and 2 before reading this Creepypasta. Do not imitate anything in this FanFiction. Do not hurt/ kill others or yourself. So not do anything dangerous. Rated Teen. May change to Mature.


Have you all heard of Mecard? It's a cartoon show about tiny transforming cars called Mecardinals that people can control with cards. The show was broadcast outside on the United States years ago but In January 2018 it premiered on youtube under the official "Mattel Action" channel where two eleven minute episodes come out weekly. On May 11th and 12th of 2018 there was supposed to be two more episodes... And here is where things went wrong.

I don't know if I am losing my mind or if what I saw actually happened but... Where to begin?... Let me start with a little bit about myself. I started watching Mecard around May the 7th. I was grinding some rewards on a game and I often find shows to watch or music to listen to in the background while playing. I stumbled upon Mecard randomly on youtube while clicking on different links. At first I thought it was just some dumb kids show but after a couple episodes I grew to really like it! I especially liked the two members of Team Goblin as well as Jason's school friends he had to hide the Mecardinals from. I grew to love Jason, Juliet, Kevin, and Brandon as well as the mysterious Isobel and Ryan and the Goblin Team one and two members named Dana and Dabby.

After catching up on all the episodes I finished my game and decided to watch the next episode of Mecard. Unfortunately I had to wait until May the 11th so I subscribed to the "Mattel Action" Channel and went about my day. I knew I would see when the next episode came out right away on my notifications.

I went about my regular schedule for the next few day until May the 10th. I was scrolling through youtube when I got a notification of a new episode of Mecard. The notification said it was titled "Mecard: King Of Beasts". I felt really excited because this was out a day early and I wasn't doing anything anyways.

Here is where things took a really dark turn really fast. This is what happened in the episode:

The episode started as normal with it's short intro and then the episode started. We see a mini car driving around shouting that he is the king of the jungle to all the animals. He seemed to act like he was the most dominate one there. The animals seemed to ignore him and it was humorous.

The scene changes and I saw Dana and Dabby of Team Goblin sneakily following a ways behind Ryan. All three of them are at the zoo and Dabby and Dana are upset that Ryan is there too because they are hunting the new Mecardinal. Dana and Dabby are upset that Ryan has a device that can locate Mecardinals so they decide to steal his device. They then whisper to one another about their plan.

The scene changes to show Ryan looking at his device to find the Mecardinal when suddenly he is grabbed from behind by Dabby. As Ryan struggles Dana comes up and does something I found to be pretty shocking for a kids show. She kicks Ryan in the balls. He falls and Dana and Dabby grab his device and start running away as Ryan starts to get up.

The scene changes and we see Juliet, Kevin, and Brandon. They are at the zoo entrance and Juliet is on the phone with Jason. She is asking him why he is not there and seems really sad and hurt that he cancelled even though it was his idea to go to the zoo. After failing to persuade him to join she yells into the phone "We will have plenty of fun with out you!" And before hanging up adds "I hate you."

Juliet walk on angrily while mumbling angrily "Who needs dumb old Jason anyway! I'm having the time of my life!" She walks on in a large crowd and can't hear Kevin and Brandon calling for her because she is so upset and sad.

The scene changes and we see Ryan chasing Dabby and Dana. He is yelling at them "Give me that back or you'll be sorry!"

He watches as Dabby and Dana run and pass a girl (Juliet) as she says is looking at a map asking "I wonder where I lost Kevin and Brandon" to herself.

Ryan runs at her and rams right into her knocking her down. He falls down too. This was really weird because they both fell in slow motion and Juliet let out a blood curtling scream as her phone flies out of her hands.

Ryan gets up and instead of apologizing yells "What is wrong with you!". He pushes Juliet back down and calls her aa"b#_&$" and runs after Daddy and Dana again.

Juliet has lost her phone now and she has scratches and a scraped knee. She whimpers as she git up.

What the heck is with all this violence?

Here is where thinga start to get really bad. I can't even believe it happened...

The scene goes to Dabby and Dana. They go up to some doors and go inside to hide. The area looks like a dungeon with prison cells.

Dabby and Dana pick a lock and hide in a cell as Ryan crosses and goes away from them. Dabby and Dana giggle while sitting on the floor thinking things are fine but...

There is a loud scream of pain as we see a lion come out and pounce on top of Dana.

Dabby watches in horror as the Lion bites Dana. The Lion claws at Dana causing blood to come from gashes in her skin. The lion proceeds to bite Dana's neck and eat her face. Vlood is everywhere.

Dabby is still screaming as he runs out of the cage. He is about to close the door on the lion until he hears Ryan screaming and running at him.

Before Dabby can explain Ryan hits Dabby in the face and starts to pummel him into the ground while cussing and spitting on him. He kicks Dabby in the face and in the balls before retrieving his device.

It's at this point he notices the lion and sees it is moving towards him. Ryan runs as fast as he can out of the place as the lion tries to escape. He hides up a tree as the lion escapes from the animal cage area.

The scene changes to Juliet. She is looking for her phone. She hears a sound and looks up. There is the lion. Juliet makes the most terrified scream and turns and runs. There is an upclose view of her face freaking out and full of horror. It's terrifying. But it's too late. The lion bites down on her arms and pulls her to the ground. We hear Juliet making the most terrifying screams. The lion didn't go for her neck so she is being eaten alive. I watched for over three minutes of her being eaten ro death.

The scene changes and we see everyone evacuated from the zoo. Kevin and Brandon are here and are on the phone with Jason. Jason is terrified for Juliet because she has not been evacuated yet. Kevin and Brandon mention that Juliet ran off right after Jason called to cancel their friend meeting. Jason is so distraught that he hangs up the phone.

The scene switches and we see Ryan looking at his device "The Mecardinal is close". He sees a little car zoom by and he jumps off the tree. He takes out his card and captures the Mecardinal. He smiles but instantly turns into a frown and he turns and sees a lion. He takes out his Mecardinal and the car zoomed off saying "I'll protect you!"

The lion instantly swats the little car away and runs at the shocked Ryan. Ryan is frozen as the lion jumps on him and the screen fills with blood.

The scene changes to Jason in his room with his phone to his ears. He has a shocked expression on his face as he hears about Juliet's death. He hangs up the phone and goes to his closet. He takes out a shirt. The screen fades to black for a moment before showing Jason again. He has hung himself.

The episode ends right there. It was horrible. I was so shocked. I cut off my device and calmed down. The next day I went online to talk to people about how horrible that episode was but... Nobody knew what I was talking about.

I went back to the episode. But when I looked the episode was in two parts and it was completely different...

I still don't understand what happened but it seems Jason, Juliet, Ryan, Dabby, and Dana are ok now... What the heck happened?


End file.
